A Love Cleaved
by High Voltage Lemon Battery
Summary: One shot tale of an encounter between former friends, one of whom is now a Mewni knight, the other a monster lover. Featuring OC characters with a small appearance by a member of the MHC. January 2019 "Cleave" writing contest entry for r/StarVStheForcesofEvil; Winning entry


**Knock knock knock** "Open this door!"

Inside her simple Mewman peasant home, Lily froze. She knew the voice on the other side, it belonged to her childhood friend Colin. And if he was here, that could only mean trouble. She glanced nervously towards her bedroom before quietly closing and locking the door. Numbly, she slid to the front door trying her best to compose herself before facing the man angrily beating on the other side. Opening the door, she confirmed her fears. Standing outside was not only Colin, now a low ranking Mewni knight, but two others knights as well. Behind them was a large, muscular green lizard diamond monster guy? Lily was not sure, but she could tell he was not happy with her as he stood glaring at her with his one eye, snake arms crossed.

Lily looked back at her former friend. "What are you doing here Colin?"

The knight pushed past her into the house, completely ignoring the question. He waved his fellow knights in after glancing around.

"Hey! Who said you could just barge your way into my house?!"

"Do you live alone here, Lily?" Colin asked, no trace of kindness or familiarity in his voice.

"What are you talking about Colin?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. One of your neighbors reported that a monster was living here. You know as well as I that monsters are forbidden from living this close to the castle."

"I can't believe this Colin. Why are you here? I thought we were friends."

"Look Lily, I'm just doing my job, which is to protect the kingdom from monster threats. And if you got mixed up with them, so be it. I can't let that stand in the way of my duty to the kingdom."

"You think I'm a threat?' Lily said, taking a step back from the knight.

"You?" Colin chuckled. "No Lily, I know you're not a threat. But a monster living under this roof, if indeed that is the case, is a different story."

"And what's so bad about the monsters anyway, Colin?"

Her question was met with a raised brow, and Lily knew she shouldn't have said that.

"I think you're telling us all we need to know. Search the house, men. There's a monster here, find him."

"I'm right here," called a stern but soft voice from a doorway off to one side of the room. Stepping out of it, the knights saw it belonged to a short, stocky monster covered in dark blue fur. "What's going on here? Lily, are you alright?"

The other knights drew swords at the sight of him, but Colin held up a hand to stop them. "You there, monster," he commanded. "Don't come any closer. I'm afraid your time living here is up. You can leave now peacefully, or this can get really ugly."

"Colin please stop it just leave," Lily pleaded.

"You can't just force me out of my home, what gives you any right?"

"I come bearing the authority of the kingdom of Mewni, monster. I have every right. I could have walked up and simply burned this house to the ground."

Lily gasped, and a look of horror spread across the monster's face, followed by a flash of anger.

"You people of the Mewni upper class are all the same," the monster said, voice raising. "Blaming monsters for your troubles, claiming we're dangerous and bloodthirsty, yet you are the one who just threatened to burn down a house without a care as to who was inside!"

"I said I could have, not that I was going to. Nor that I wanted to."

"Only because you knew the Mewman inside I'm sure."

"That's not true. I'm trying to give you a break, both of you. You may not want to believe me monster, but you are right, other knights probably would not be as nice as I have been."

"How is forcing us from our home giving us a break Colin?"

Colin shifted his gaze from the monster to Lily, surprised. "You might be in trouble for harboring a monster Lily, but you're not the one being forced out of this house, only the monster is."

"I'm not going to let you separate me from my husband Colin!"

 _Husband._ The word shocked Colin to hear, and for a moment the cold and composed knight was left speechless. Eventually he regained his composure, glancing around. The other knights were still with him, but the crazy green guy had stayed outside. Not ideal for what he wanted to do, but he could still get this situation under control.

"Your husband? Then Lily I think it is best if you leave your home, for your own sake. I strongly suggest you take my advice without protest."

"I'm not leaving without a fight," growled the monster.

Colin looked to Lily, his eyes pleading with her to listen to him, but she only gave him a poisonous glare in response. If looks could kill, her former friend would be dead on the floor. Before he could argue further, the front door was blown open and a shot of blue energy entered the room, striking the monster and encasing him in a crystal instantly.

"NOOOO," Lily screamed, falling to her knees.

The large green man with snakes for hands stepped into the room. "I've had enough of this talking and wasting time nonsense, we're taking the monster away where he can no longer hurt anybody. And my gut tells me that you need to go away too, lady. You two, arrest her," he said, pointing to the other two knights. They each grabbed an arm and lifted the still sobbing woman off the floor.

"Stop crying miss, you're only getting arrested," growled the green man. "It's not like you're getting encased in crystal forever like that monster." He chuckled to himself. "Colin, search the rest of the house. We have to make sure there's no other monsters in here. Oh, and take her out to the carriage."

Lily's heart sank as the knights began to drag her away. She stuck her legs out at the doorway, bracing them against the door frame. "Colin!" she called out one last time. "Don't let them do this!" There was no response from the knight, but she did hear another response from the house that paralyzed her.

"I can hear crying coming from the other side of this door," she heard the green man say. There was a crash as the door was broken down. "Colin, I found a baby. Another one of those half-monster abominations!" Lily heard nothing else from inside the house. Her captors finally forced her through the door towards the prison carriage, and any words coming from inside were drowned out by her hysterical agonized shrieks.

* * *

Back inside the house, Colin stood in a nursery staring down at the small child, a product of the monster and Mewman. It was easy to see the baby's resemblance to both parents as it cried softly in its bed.

"Looks like we're done here Colin. I'll go take care of the monster, you can deal with the baby the same way we always do."

"Yes Rhombulus," the knight said numbly.

Before leaving, Rhombulus placed a snake hand on Colin's shoulder. "Good work, your kingdom is a safer place because of what we're doing."

"Yes sir," he said as Rhombulus left the room. Alone with the baby, he could no longer keep up the façade. Tears started flowing from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily," he whispered. "I never should have reported the monster living here. I'm so sorry."


End file.
